Give My Love to You
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: afraid of commitment, mimi's dad runs away. the kanrinrin kicks mimi, her mom and her sister out of the apt. after 15 years of nothing, her dad comes back...but how does love fit into this? mimato[in future chapters]
1. Running Away

Give My Love to You By: ReiChan  
  
AUTHORESS'S NOTE: My first MiMATO! This happens a few days after Season 01. So, R&R! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: Running Away  
  
"I can't take this anymore." whispered a dark voice, belonging to Mr. Tachikawa.  
  
"Honey...is there something wrong?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked her husband, yawning.  
  
"No, nothing dear. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Oh, okay." She replied turning over and falling asleep, but something didn't feel right.  
  
Mr. Tachikawa was busy gathering his stuff to leave. Oh, he thought, I'm gonna need some money. He smirked and left.  
  
--- The next morning ---  
  
"Oh no!" Mrs. Tachikawa exclaimed before bursting out into tears. [I'll be calling Mimi's mom Aiko...only because it sounds pretty! ^_^]  
  
"Aiya...'Kaasan...what's wrong?" Mimi asked, standing in the doorway of her mother's room, with a stuffed animal in her left hand. ['Kaasan = Mom]  
  
"Mimi-Chan! 'Tousan...he...took all our money...and left." Aiko heavy heartedly sobbed, walking over to Mimi and embracing her.  
  
"'Kaasan...what're we gonna do now?" Mimi asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know...maybe Kanrinrin-san will give us a break..." Aiko replied. [Kanrinrin = manager of apt. person]  
  
--- A few minutes later ---  
  
"What're you doing?!" Aiko screamed as Kanrinrin-san pushed her to the ground.  
  
"No money...no stay!" Kanrinrin-san stated, pointing a stick at her.  
  
"Doushite?" Aiko asked, tears streaming down her face. [Doushite = why]  
  
"How do you expect to pay my rent?" Kanrinrin-san asked.  
  
"Onegai...onegai...give us time..." Aiko whispered. [Onegai = please]  
  
"No. Now gather your stuff and leave." Kanrinrin-san coldly replied.  
  
"Okay...Mimi-Chan. Tokiko-Chan...Let's get our things." Aiko called, slowly getting up and following her children in the apartment building.  
  
"'Kaasan...everything will be okay..." Mimi said, trying to smile.  
  
"'Kaasan...where will we go now?" Tokiko asked.  
  
"I don't know honey...maybe someone will spare us." Aiko replied quietly.  
  
--- After everything was packed ---  
  
"Ano...'Kaasan...where are we going?" Mimi asked. [Ano = Umm...]  
  
"To find a place to stay." Aiko replied, smiling faintly.  
  
"'Kaasan! I'm tired! I don't want to walk anymore! Besides it's night! Shouldn't we be sleeping?" Tokiko exclaimed.  
  
"Oneesan...don't yell...please don't yell..." Mimi said softly. [Oneesan = Big Sister]  
  
"I'll yell however much I want to!" Tokiko yelled.  
  
"Here." Aiko said, putting her stuff down, under a bridge.  
  
"What do you mean here?" Tokiko asked.  
  
"This is where we'll be staying." Aiko replied.  
  
"Doushite? I refuse to stay here!" Tokiko yelled.  
  
"Even as a little girl you were so rebellious Toki-Chan. If you don't like the way I keep house, leave." Aiko replied harshly.  
  
"'Kaasan! I found 50 yen!" Mimi exclaimed, holding up 50 yen, and smiling broadly, completely unaware of the fight that just broke out between her mom and sister.  
  
"Good job Mimi-Chan." Aiko replied smiling, embracing her youngest daughter.  
  
"'Kaasan...I'm sleepy..." Mimi whispered, yawning, and turning to fall asleep on one of the bags.  
  
Tokiko lay down on her bag, and pretended to fall asleep. Aiko did the same, except fell asleep within a matter of minutes, holding Mimi close to her.  
  
--- The next morning ---  
  
"Aiya!" Aiko exclaimed, waking Mimi.  
  
"'Kaasan...what happened?" Mimi asked rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Toki-Chan...Left." Aiko replied before bursting out in tears.  
  
"Oneesan? Doushite?" Mimi asked tears streaming, as she tried to comfort her mother. First 'Tousan...no Oneesan...doesn't anyone love me anymore? I can't run away...I have to be strong...for 'Kaasan, Mimi thought.  
  
"Hai, Mimi-Chan...and she took what little money we had left..." Aiko replied, holding Mimi as if she would disappear if she wasn't holding tight enough. [Hai = yes]  
  
"Demo...that money wasn't even hers 'Kaasan. It was mine." Mimi stated, unsure of what to do. [Demo = but]  
  
"I know...I know." Aiko whispered, crying lightly and rocking Mimi back and forth.  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: So what do you think? MiMATO in future chapters. 


	2. First Day

Give My Love to You  
  
By: ReiChan  
  
[I forgot this in the last chapter ^^;]  
  
DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Digimon...although [like most fanfic authors] I wish I did...  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: Thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: First Day  
  
---  
  
10 Years Later  
  
---  
  
"'Kaasan! Here's the Ryusaki's laundry!" Mimi exclaimed, leaving a basjet of laundry at the door.  
  
"Arigatou Mimi-chan!" Aiko called from inside the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna go to school now!" Mimi yelled, grabbing her backpack and leaving.  
  
"I didn't think we'd end up like this..." Aiko thought out loud, as she walked out of the kitchen, picked up the basket and walked outside.  
  
It had been 15 years since Tokiko ran away...since her husband left...since they had to start over. They weren't doing all that well...considering how Aiko had never worked a day in her life, she was a house wife. Although she wanted to stay that way, she couldn't do anything about it. This was the only way she could support her family. Doing laundry for the other people around the block, how low could it get? She chuckled. Hopefully things will get better.  
  
---  
  
Odaiba Junior High [I don't remember!]  
  
---  
  
"Okay class...I would like you all to welcome Tachikawa Mimi." A tall pale skinned man with dark brown hair and glasses said.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu." Mimi said bowing. [Ohayo Gozaimasu = Good Morning politely]  
  
"Ohayo!" The class replied.  
  
"Mimi, you can sit over there...next to Sora. Takenouchi, raise your hand." The teacher said pointing.  
  
"Over here!" Sora yelled raising her hand.  
  
"Arigato Sensei-san." Mimi said bowing and turning to the direction Sora was.  
  
"Ano...just call me Tamura-Sensei." Mr. Tamura said, smiling faintly.  
  
"Hai, hai...Tamura-Sensei." Mimi said, walking over to Sora.  
  
"Hi Mimi, I'm Sora! Where you from? Are you from around here? Did you move or something?" Sora scribbled on a piece of paper and tossed it to Mimi as Tamura-Sensei turned around to write something on the board.  
  
Mimi picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it, read it, got out a pencil and replied. "Hey Sora! I used to live in Okinawa, but my 'Kaasan and I moved here. I live about a few blocks from here, next to a big rivier. What about you? Where do you live?" Mimi scribbled, folded the paper, and tossed it at Sora. Having bad aim, Mimi missed the desk and hit Sora instead.  
  
"Gomen-ne." Mimi whispered, blushing.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay." Sora whispered back. Unfolding the note, and reading it's contents, Sora picked up her pencil and wrote back. She then tossed the paper at Mimi, and waited.  
  
"You live near the river? I live a couple of blocks from there. Hey! Wanna come over to my house later? We could do homework together. And I could introduce you to my friends at lunch...and then we could go to my house after school! That is...if you can..." Mimi read. Pondering what to write, she quickly scribbled something and tossed it back at Sora.  
  
"I'd love to go! But I'll have to ask my 'Kaasan...she'll probably say 'yes' though. Oh! I can't wait until I can meet your friends! I felt so alone when I first got here! You've made me feel welcomed. :)" Sora giggled, and then turned to Mimi. "Great." she whispered. Mimi giggled.  
  
"Takenouchi! Tachikawa! Please pay attention in class!" Tamura-sensei yelled at the two.  
  
"G-Gomen-ne..." Sora and Mimi said at the same time, turning red. 


	3. Meeting Again

Give My Love to You  
  
By: ReiChan  
  
DiSCALiMER: I don't own...neither do you...right?  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: thankies for the reviews! and the uhhh...comment...¬¬  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
---  
  
Lunch  
  
---  
  
"...And this is Koushiro Izumi." Sora said, finishing introducing all of her friends to Mimi.  
  
"H-Hi." Mimi said, waving innocently.  
  
"Hey." Koushiro said.  
  
"Thanks so much Sora for introducing me." Mimi thanked Sora.  
  
"You're welcome. Besides, it wouldn't be fair for me to keep you all to myself now would it?" Sora laughed, winking.  
  
"Hah...very funny." Mimi replied.  
  
"So...who do you like?" Sora asked.  
  
"L-Like?" Mimi replied blushing.  
  
"Yep. Like. So tell me, who is it?" Sora asked, nudging Mimi in the side.  
  
"Uhhh..." Mimi was blushing madly now.  
  
"You can tell me. I promise no one else will know." Sora whispered in her ear.  
  
"Well...I guess I like...Matt.." Mimi whispered in Sora's ear.  
  
"*gasp* Really?! OMG! You guys would look so kawaii together!" Sora squealed with joy. [kawaii = cute]  
  
"Shh!" Mimi exclaimed, putting a hand over Sora's mouth.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." Sora whispered after taking Mimi's hand off her mouth.  
  
"It's okay...it's just I haven't had a crush in a long time." Mimi whispered, blushing.  
  
"Oh, okay. So what time you comin' over?" Sora asked, as she took a spoonful of her smoothie. [smoothies during lunch at school...T_T so good]  
  
"Hmm...probably around 3." Mimi replied, eating a Dorito. [scool ends at 2:30]  
  
"Okay. But why? Can't you just come over right after school?" Sora asked.  
  
"I have to get something to my mom, then I'll go to your house." Mimi replied.  
  
"Oh, want me to come? I don't think you know where my house is, and I wouldn't mind going with you." Sora suggested, taking another spoonful of her smoothie.  
  
"That would be great!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
---  
  
after school  
  
---  
  
"Okay...so I need eggs, milk, fish, rice and beef..." Mimi said, reading the list aloud as she and Sora walked to the market.  
  
"Hmm...I'll get eggs, fish and beef." Sora said.  
  
"And I'll get milk and rice." Mimi smiled.  
  
"Let's meet back here when we're done! Last person here has to buy the other an ice cream!" Sora yelled excitedly.  
  
"Okay! You're going down Takenouchi!" Mimi giggled, as she ran toward a store where they sold milk and rice.  
  
"I'll have a pound of rice and a gallon of milk." Mimi told the cashier smiling.  
  
"Here you go!" The cashier said, handing Mimi a bag with the milk and rice in it. "Thank you, come again!"  
  
"I sure will." Mimi smiled, and turned around to walk out the store.  
  
"Mimi-chan." a voice said.  
  
"Tokiko 'Neesan." Mimi said, turning around.  
  
A/N: *gasp* a cliffie! 


	4. She's a WHAT?

Give My Love to You  
  
By: hot-an-sticky  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: WOW! Haven't updated for...a long time. @.@ Haven't been busy...haven't had writer's block [at least not for this story]...just lazy. x.x Forgiveness sounds nice...  
  
Chapter 4: She's a what?  
  
---  
  
"Mimi-chan...it's so nice to see you again..." Tokiko smiled, embracing a surprised Mimi.  
  
"'Neesan...what are you doing here?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What? I can't see my imouto-chan after 10 years?" Tokiko replied, letting Mimi go and looking at her face. [imouto = little sister]  
  
"Well...it's not that you can't see me...it's just...why?" Mimi asked, confused with her sister's behavior. The last time they saw eachother was that one night...that one night 10 years ago.  
  
"I've missed you. It's nice to hear you and Mom found somewhere to live." Tokiko replied. Noticing how much Mimi has grown.  
  
"'Kaasan! 'Kaasan!" a little girl around the age of 5 exclaimed, clinging to Tokiko's leg. Mimi gasped.  
  
"'Neesan...is this..." Mimi struggled to form sentences.  
  
"Hai Mimi-chan. This is my daughter. Isako-chan." Tokiko replied, taking Isako by the hand.  
  
"'Kaasan...who's that?" Isako asked, pointing at Mimi.  
  
"Isako-chan, this is my imouto. Mimi-chan." Tokiko replied, picking up Isako.  
  
"Mimi...-san?" Isako asked, looking at Mimi.  
  
"H-Hai?" Mimi replied, stepping closer to Isako. 'She has Mom's eyes...'  
  
"Aiya! I have an appointment. Mimi-chan, could you please watch Isako-chan for me?" Tokiko exclaimed, giving Isako to Mimi.  
  
"Uhhh...sure..." Mimi replied nervously.  
  
"Arigato!" Tokiko said before running off.  
  
"Isa-chan?" Mimi asked, turning to the little girl in her arms.  
  
"Hn?" She asked, turning her head to Mimi.  
  
"Would you like to meet a friend of mine?" Mimi asked, smiling. Isako responded by nodding.  
  
---  
  
"Mimi? What took you? You owe me an ice cream now." Sora said as Mimi approached them.  
  
"Gomen ne, I had an unexpected visit." Mimi replied, breathing heavy.  
  
"Mimi, who's this little cutie?" Sora asked, looking at Isako.  
  
"Oh, this is Isako-chan. My 'Neesan's daughter." Mimi replied, picking Isako up.  
  
"Isako-chan? 'Neesan? Wait! You mean you're 'Neesan was the one who visited you? That's why you took a long time?" Sora gasped, looking at Isako.  
  
"Uhh...yeah..." Mimi replied.  
  
"So...let's go." Sora said.  
  
"Oh..uhmmm...do you think maybe we could wait here for a while? I told my 'Neesan that I'd watch Isa-chan for her." Mimi replied, blushing.  
  
"Oh...sure. We could wait about, an hour. If she's not back by then...we'll have to take Isa-chan with us." Sora replied, smiling.  
  
---  
  
1 hour later  
  
---  
  
"Mimi...let's go. She's not coming." Sora whispered.  
  
"Oh..okay. Isa-chan, come come." Mimi replied sadly, taking Isako's hand and guided her to their home.  
  
"It's okay Mimi, your sister will come back. Just wait." Sora comforted Mimi.  
  
"Y-yeah..I suppose." Mimi replied, as they reached her house. 'She left us again.'  
  
"G' night Mimi." Sora said as she walked the rest of the way home, by herself.  
  
"'Kaasan! Tadaima!" Mimi exclaimed, as she entered the house. [tadaima = I'm home]  
  
"Okairinassai!" Aiko replied, stepping out of the kitchen with a plateful of food. She placed the plate on the coffee table and notcied a small child in Mimi's arms. "Mimi-chan? Who's this little one?" Aiko asked, taking Isako from Mimi's arms.  
  
"This is Isako-chan. 'Neesan's daughter." Mimi replied as she walked over to the coffee table.  
  
"Tokiko-chan? She visited?" Aiko asked as she lay Isako to sleep on the couch.  
  
"Yes...'Kaasan." Mimi replied.  
  
"How was she? Is she okay?" Aiko bombarded her daughter with questions.  
  
"She's okay...though her job isn't a very good one." Mimi replied sadly.  
  
"Why? What is she doing for a living?" Aiko questioned, embracing a sobbing Mimi.  
  
"'Kaasan...she...she's...a...a...whore!" Mimi exclaimed, crying into her mother's shirt.  
  
"A..whore..." Aiko repeated in disbelief. As both of them sat there crying silently, they didn't realize Isako crying as well.  
  
"Mimi-san..." Isako sobbed, surprising Mimi and Aiko.  
  
"Isa-chan?" Mimi asked dumb founded. Isako nodded. Mimi opened her arms and Isako quietly crawled in them. The three of them held eachother, crying their silent tears.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? There are only a few more chapters left in this fic. Hope you like. ^-^ 


	5. She's Dead

Give My Love to You  
  
AUTHORESS' NOTE: EEE! O_ I haven't updated in forever! GOMEN-NASAI! A chapter dedicated to Ja...because if she didn't bug me about updating I wouldn't have. .  
  
Chapter 5: She's Dead  
  
---3 Years later---  
  
"Isa-chan, could you hand me that basket right there?" Aiko asked, sitting next to the river, preparing to do the neighborhood's laundry.  
  
"This one 'Kaasan? The red one?" Isako asked, pointing to the red basket, labled 'Minamoto.'  
  
"Hai Isa-chan." Aiko replied, smiling.  
  
"One...two...three...four..." Isako counted, as she lifted the red basket and carried it to Aiko.  
  
"Ahh...Isa-chan. Would you like to help me?" Aiko asked, smiling as Isako handed the basket to her.  
  
"Hai 'Kaasan!" Isako exclaimed, sitting down next to Aiko. It had been 3 years since she last saw her mother. And about half way through those 3 years, she had forgotten that her mother was Tokiko. Getting used to the fact that she now had a mother and a sister was pretty easy for her.  
  
---  
  
"Mimi...I...uhhh...how do I...errr...uhh...I mean...ooh...uhhhmmm...would you like to....uhhh...I mean...that is...if you don't already have...someone to...uhhh..." Yamato stuttered, turning ten shades of red.  
  
"I'd love to go to Homecoming with you Yamato." Mimi replied, smiling.  
  
"Y-You would? Really? Great! So I'll come by around 7, is that alright with you?" Yamato stuttered, returning to his orignal color.  
  
"Uh-huh." Mimi nodded.  
  
"Hey Yamato! Let's go! The bus is leaving!" Taichi called, from the bus stop.  
  
"Alright then Meems...see you around." Yamato smiled before turning around and running off to the bus stop.  
  
"Sure thing...anytime..." Mimi whispered, smiling unconciously as she watched the bus drive off to Raikatuji HS for the next game.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora called in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Huh?!" Mimi exclaimed, breaking out of her trance.  
  
"I saw that." Sora replied flatly.  
  
"O-oh...uhhmmm...no?" Mimi stuttered, a blush creeping onto her face.  
  
"Don't deny it! So...what did he say? Did he ask to go to homecoming with him? It's only next week, and he doesn't have a date yet..." Sora chatted, she noticed Mimi turn redder. "He did, didn't he?!" Sora exclaimed, making Mimi blush harder.  
  
"Who did?" Miyako asked, startling Mimi and Sora.  
  
"Ooer..." Mimi started.  
  
"Why so jumpy? You have something you don't want me to know?" Miyako asked.  
  
"Uhmmm...oh! Pretty butterfly!" Mimi exclaimed, running off to chase a bird.  
  
"Uhmm...yeah.." Sora said, following Mimi.  
  
"O...kay..." Miyako said, watching them run off.  
  
---  
  
"I'll be over soon, Haruki-kun! Just gonna tell my 'Kaasan!" Isako called as she ran into the house to tell Aiko she was going to play with her friends.  
  
"'Kaasan! Where are y-" Isako gasped as tears formed in her eyes. "'Kaasan! 'Kaasan, get up!" Isako cried as she pleaded, tugging at Aiko's hand. "'Kaasan..." Isako whispered, clinging to her.  
  
"Isako-chan?" a little green-haired boy with red eyes asked, standing in the doorway, looking for his companion.  
  
"A-Ahhh...Haruki-kun! I-I can't c-come over today..." Isako whispered, crying silently.  
  
"Doushite Isak-" Haruki gasped as he entered the room to see Aiko on the floor and Isako clinging to her. [doushite = why]  
  
"Gomen-nasai Haruki-kun...my 'Kaasan won't wake up, and I'm gonna tell my 'neesan." Isako replied, taking Haruki by the hand and leading him out the door. "Maybe another time..." [gomen-nasai = polite way of saying 'I'm sorry']  
  
"O-okay Isako-chan...I'll come over tomorrow...okay?" Haruki asked, concerned about his playmate's tone.  
  
"H-hai...I'll see you tomorrow then. Ja ne." She replied, smiling fakely and running off in the direction of Odaiba HS.  
  
---  
  
"Mimi...isn't that Isa-chan?" Sora asked, pointing at the figure sitting next to the flag pole.  
  
"Eh-ISA-CHAN?! What is she doing here?!" Mimi exclaimed, running over to Isako.  
  
"'Neesan...'Kaasan...she's...she..." Isako started, but soon the tears she so long tried to stop, fell.  
  
"What's wrong Isa-chan? What happened?" Mimi asked, embracing the little girl she had grown to love.  
  
"Sh-she...she's...not moving. I tried to wake her up...but she wouldn't! I tried 'neesan! I did! But she didn't! And then Haruki came over! And he wanted to play, and I said I couldn't because I had to come here! But 'neesan...'Kaasan...she wasn't moving..." Isako cried, clinging tightly to Mimi.  
  
"Was she breathing?"  
  
"No...she wasn't." Isako replied after a pause.  
  
"Mimi...I..." Sora whispered, tears stinging her face as she tried to find the words to comfort her friend.  
  
"G-gomen Sora...I can't come over tonight." Mimi said, tears falling down her creamy face.  
  
"D-Daijobu...don't worry about it." Sora replied, smiling faintly as she helped her friend up. [daijobu = it's okay/okay daijobu? = how are you? are you okay? (can be a question or an answer)]  
  
---  
  
"'Kaasan..." Mimi whispered, as she quickly ran to her mother's side and held her hand. 'Cold as ice...' she gasped.  
  
"'Neesan? What's wrong with 'Kaasan? Is she sick?" Isako asked, climbing into Mimi's lap and looking into her pain-filled eyes.  
  
"I-Isako-chan...'Kaasan...she...she's..." Mimi started as she cried.  
  
"What's wrong with her 'neesan?" Isako asked, wiping a tear from Mimi's face.  
  
"Isako...she's dead."  
  
A/N: I finally updated! What do you think? You likey? I hope so! ^-^ 


End file.
